Why am i Battousai?
by Bloody Angel 25
Summary: This is my first Rk fic!! Kenshin has realizd that being a manslayer has ruined his life but he hasn't been killing for a number of years. But the problem is others think different. Can the others help him? Will something change between Kenshin and Kaoru?


Why am I Battousai?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Rurouni kenshin and i'm not making any money off this so you can't sue me!  
  
Chapter:1 Searching for me  
  
Part 1  
  
It had been a long night. I couldn't eat or sleep. I felt as if i didn't belong. Was i the only one without a life? Did i have a chance? No! i had nothing! Nothing but...this sword. The sword of blood that i the Battousai, the legendary man slayer must carry. Just that, a killer is what i am. My victims were now haunting me. Tearing me limb from limb. But i had stopped killing!!! Why was this happening to me now? I knew this day would soon come so i decided to take a walk hoping it would fade out but nothing occured.  
  
I went from block to block...street to street and still saw nothing that interested me except for one...beautiful girl who looked quite sad...alone. She glanced at me as i looked her way. She couldn't see me clearly as i saw her so she stood up. When she noticed who i truely was she quickly ran into the front door of the Dojo grabbing her wooden sword challenging me to a fight.  
  
"I know who you are!", she called out.  
  
"What a coincedence", he began. "I don't want to fight you!"  
  
"Then why did you come this way...to kill another?" Or was that person...me?", she asked.  
  
"No, your much too helpless to kill", he replied.  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that?", she questioned raising her wooden sword as if to defend herself.  
  
"Put down your weapon." "I do not wish to fight you as i've said before...and i do not want to kill...anymore", he said as he turned his back to the woman to make it back to where he slept.  
  
"Wait, but...why do you not wish to kill...anymore...isn't that what you are suppose to do?", she asked because she was now truely confused.  
  
Could he reall be the Battiusai she thought to herself? If so it doesn't seem that way! But...how can such a monster have such a kind heart as he does?  
  
"I must be leaving now, Ms...Kaoru", she interrupted.  
  
"Ok then Ms. Kaoru", he replied with a smile.  
  
"But wait...i didn't get your name!", she yelled.  
  
"Kenshin,,,Kenshin, Himura", he responded.  
  
Part 2  
  
"You can stay here if you'd like kenshin", she asked kindly.  
  
"That's very nice of you Ms. Kaoru but...but what", she asked.  
  
"Isn't it quite odd for a known manslayer to be staying at your home", he asked.  
  
"Well no, not if you wanted to change", she said witha lovely smile.  
  
"Change...Yes i suppose that is good that i do!", he said with alittle excitement.  
  
"Wonderful", Kaoru said with excitement not wanting to be too loud to wake the others.  
  
"You should get some rest i assure you you should!!", she said showing him to his room.  
  
"But please be quite we have others sleeping that wake early for training", she whispered.  
  
"Thankyou Ms. Kaoru", he said before falling to sleep.  
  
My prayers have been answered. I knew someone would soon come to be with me and the others. Things were quite boring around here! Even the children were not having fun!!!! But hopefully things will change!! I couldn't get this thought off my mind!!! Was i going to be truely happy with the Ba...i mean Kenshin around?  
  
The next morning  
  
"Hey Sano have you seen Kaoru lately?", Yahiko asked.  
  
"Yeah she's out front with Kenshin", Sanosuke added.  
  
"Who in the hell is Kenshin", Yahiko asked.  
  
"Stop asking so many questions and go find out for yourself!", he replied.  
  
"Okay okay...Geez"   
  
"Hey little Yahiko", Kaoru said.  
  
"Don't call me LITTLE!!!", Yahiko said as he yelled at Kaoru.  
  
"I suppose you are right Yahiko you are not liittle that you aren't", Kenshin replied.  
  
"YOU...YOUR THE BATTOUSAI!!!", Yahiko yelled as he quickly ran inside to get his wooden sword.  
  
"It's okay Yahiko...I do not want to hurt you...i have stop my slautering for a number of years now and i've become a wanderer.", Kenshin explained.  
  
"Are you sure because i...don't worry", Kenshin interrupted. "I use my sword to protect not to kill."  
  
"Okay if you say so!!"  
  
"So Kenshin long time no see!!" Sano interrupted. "Why the long run?"  
  
"Well after our battle i thought about coming to live with you guys if that's okay with Ms. Kaoru", he explained.  
  
"Well of course i wouldn't mind at all.", she added.  
  
{A.N.: This is my first RK fanfic so...i hope you like it!!! } 


End file.
